It's a Girl!
by blueberry-marmalade
Summary: Something fishy is going on in Smash Manor, but no one has a clue on what. Master Hand is set on shutting down whatever is going on. Meanwhile, the swordsmen have to pay the ultimate price...by becoming a babysitter? What will happen to our heroes as they face horrors of dirty diapers and no sleep? (a collection of odd couples, going to keep it a surprise)


((hello it's me again! i've taken a break from my other story, and decided to start another one! featuring a lot more odd and out of place couples. this is super rushed, but intros aren't my best and it'll get better down the road! enjoy~))

The lunch bell rang, and everyone began to flood into the dining room of Smash Manor. It was a rough day for most. The tournament was nearing and the Smashers wanted to be at their best. Almost all the Smashers were practicing. Others could really care less about the outcome of the competition. One in particular being Mewtwo. He had arrived a few days prior, so he was extremely behind. But, that didn't seem to bother him. He would be more happy working on his little experiments. That's not really important right now. Or is it?

Anyway, back to the present. First to walk in were the swordsmen; Roy, Ike, Marth, Link, Shulk, and the male counterpart of Robin. They all had just finished their two on three match and it had completely wiped them out. Not so much Ike, because once he got his eye on lunch, he was off like a shot. The others took a seat at their usual table, unaware as a pair of magenta eyes looked in their direction.

The next to enter the dining room were Peach and Samus. The two women had just finished a match together, and were exhausted. The two collapsed at a table, that also held the female counterpart of Robin and Zelda, already beginning to eat their lunch. Robin looked at Peach as the princess' forehead hit the table, letting out a small chuckle.

"Rough day, Peach?" she asked, taking a bit out of the drumstick in her hand. Peach groaned. "Kind of...,"

Samus rolled her shoulders back. To think she'd have such trouble beating a dainty princess. It certainly surprised the bounty hunter. Peach was getting better and better each time they faced each other. The next to show up was Palutena and Rosalina, both levitating a good foot off the ground.

Peach looked up and snorted. "You both just have to show off your hovering skills, huh?"

Both women took their seat, Palutena resting her rod on the floor and Rosalina holding her luma in her lap. "You look tired, Peach. Did you get another butt kicking?" the goddess asked with a bit of snicker in her tone. It was typical for Palutena to poke fun at her princess friend, considering she was deemed the weakest one in their circle of friends, by her friends.

"I'll go get us something to drink," Samus announced, getting up. She cracked her back before heading in that direction. Zelda closed the book she had been gazing at and slipped it under the fabric of her dress. Peach was finally able to lift her head all the way, not liking the fact that she was covered in sweat. Palutena was having fun with the salt and pepper shakers at the table, levitating them off the table. Rosalina was poking the cheeks of her luma, the little star giggling with glee. Robin had her nose in a book, a tome if you will.

Samus returned a few minutes later with a tray of iced tea, setting it down in front of her friends. "Drink up," she said, sitting back down next to Peach, who was the first to reach for a glass. The cold condensation sent shivers throughout her hand. "Ah, so cold," she mused, placing the glass on her cheek. The rest of the ladies grabbed their glass, swirling the drink around before taking a small sip. Zelda was the first to notice the odd flavor.

"Who was in charge of the tea? It tastes like sock sweat," she said with a grimace, setting her glass down. Peach didn't seem to notice the taste, that or she didn't mind it, because the next thing they knew, she had downed the entire glass. Palutena looked into the glass, taking another cautious sip. "It does have a peculiar taste to it,"

The others drank about half until the taste hit them. Rosalina looked disgusted and pushed her cup away. Deeply upset that her tea was ruined, Samus slammed the glass down, sending a long crack throughout the glass. "Dammit, and all I wanted was to drink my tea and go take a shower, and I can't even have my tea,"

Robin hadn't been listening to the conversation between her friends, so she had no problem taking a huge gulp. Once it slid down her throat, that's when she noticed rancid flavor. "Dear Naga, what is this?" she scowled, wiping her lips with the sleeve of her coat. "Supposedly tea," Samus said, crossing her arms.

A bell rang, signaling that lunch was now over with and everyone had to clear out of the dining room. The girls were deeply upset with the now bitter taste on their tongue, and decided to all retire to the common room to relax a bit. If they couldn't have a nice glass of iced tea, then maybe they could rest their bones for a bit.

Zelda and Robin were the first to get up, taking their books and tucking it under their arms. They walked together, enjoying idle chit-chat as the others followed suit.

Something felt off to Rosalina. She started to get dizzy, her walking turning into zig zags along the floor. It was probably from over-working herself the last few days. That made sense right? As soon as they got into the common room, Rosalina went for the couch, resting herself with a content sigh.

She wasn't the only one feeling this way. Palutena, who had decided to levitate, had to place herself back onto the ground and use the wall as support. She grabbed the chair when she arrived, pressing the heel of her hands on her thighs to get her legs to stop shaking.

Each girl was hit with a wave of fatigue and exhaustion, which confused them greatly. What was going on? Were they all just tired?

Peach wanted to speak, but no words were able to come out. She decided to sit on the floor and use the arm of the couch as a pillow, and sleep ultimately took over. Eventually, each girl slipped into a state of unconsciousnesses. Little did they know that the "tea" would have a great effect on their bodies and mind.


End file.
